Brighid Hammel
Appearance Brighid is a fairly petite girl, but in very good shape. Due to her rigid workout schedule, she has become pretty muscular since arriving at the DWMA. Her hair is a light brown, and falls to her shoulder blades in loose curls. She wears it tucked back on just the right side of her face, unless she's working out: in which case she will have it in a low but tight ponytail. Her face is diamond shaped, and dusted with freckles. Her skin tone is lightly tanned due to a good amount of her time being spent outside. Her eyes are wide and a bright blue. Her soul, when last viewed, was a silvery color with a bright blue core. It was described as being smaller than normal, but very bright. This showed how despite being a very bright and energetic person on the outside, she was a much more cool-headed person under the surface, along with having some hidden problems that she wouldn't openly share with just anyone. Abilities *Soul perception- Brighid can see souls up to 30 ft. *She is a meister, so on top of her frequent workouts she is very strong and fast. Back story or histroy Brighid was born and raised in the poor farming community of Durhamville Tennesse. Her mother came from Lousiana, and met Brighid's father who was living in New Orleans at the time. She ended up moving to Tennesse with Brighid's father to start a new life. Shortly after this, Brighid was born. Like many of the other people in Durhamville, Brighid's family was very poor. They farmed cotton and tried to make by, but it was difficult. The main force that kept them afloat was the fact that they had Brighid;s grandfather to help. Unfortunately, he was a drunk and mildly abusive. He liked to have a sense of control, which is why he bothered visiting at all. Brighid was very close with her grandmother, but severely disliked her grandfather. Every time he came to visit he bossed Brighid and her parents around and attacked them verbally if they did anything wrong in his eyes, and she was forced to go along with it because her parents wanted to keep him happy. When Brighid discovered her ability for soul perception at a young age, she made it her goal to become a meister at the DWMA. However, it took her family six years to save up enough money to send her. This is why she arrived at the academy at a later age than most. Current Bio When Brighid first arrived at the DWMA, she was a very energetic and bubbly person. She quickly made friends with many of the students at the academy, though she wasn't taken very seriously by some of them due to her seemingly airheaded nature. At first, she tried to weild many different weapons, but failed with all of them. This made her more determined than before to find a partner, and to become stronger. Later down the line, She met up with Aidan Irey, a new weapon student. When she found that she could weild him, though with some difficulty, she became ecstatic. Immediately she accepted him as her partner before knowing the faintest thing about him, and attempted to train with him. When that went poorly, she began to doubt her rash decision. Later while at the library, she asked Aodhnait if there was something wrong with her soul, believing that to be the reason for her incompatability with so many people. When she was assured that there was nothing wrong by both Aodhnait and Serena, she became quickly depressed, as she had previously believed that if there was something wrong then there was something to fix. Upon finding that it was simply her soul type, she began to cry as she wondered how she was supposed to be a meister when the only person she could pair with was someone who creeped her out. But she was advised to try and get to know Aidan better, and she agreed. Upon meeting with Aidan, Brighid was quickly made very uncomfortable by his actions. When she got up to leave, Aidan stopped her and began begging her to continue being his partner, which progressively made her more and more upset. When Aidan brought up Brighid's soul type not being compatable with much, though, Brighid turned very angry in an instant. She told Aidan off, and later when talking with Aodhnait they came to the conclusion that Aidan must have been stalking her to know all that information. Whether this is true or not has not been confirmed by Aidan's player. This event caused Brighid to become less rash and more thoughtful about her actions. Shortly after the Aidan incident, Brighid set up a camping trip with her friends to the grand canyon. It was here that she met Cole when he jumped from the water and forced Gage and Serena into a kiss. Not knowing what he was, Brighid chased Cole through the woods, which led to him entering her body and taking control, which scared Brighid to the point of tears. Aodhnait cooled down the situation and led Brighid back to camp. It was here that they met Ezekiel. When the acid demons appeared, Brighid attempted to use soul perception on the demons. This caused her to pass out, and gain four insanity points. When she woke up, Brighid became very frustrated that she was incapable of assisting anyone, due to her lack of a weapon. After the fight, she quietly left to be alone. This event caused the biggest change in Brighid, as she changed from an Energetic soul type to determined. This was due to her hating how her friends were hurt, and that she was able to do nothing to help. Not too long after the camping trip, Brighid ran into the newly-metal-jawed Arlyn. They decided to hang out for the day, and at the end they decided to become partners. They immediately began hanging out more frequently and training together a lot...With mixed results with the training. On their first mission, they managed to cleave the Kishin Egg's head in two on the second hit, scoring them their first soul.